Aterrizaje
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Era increíble que en un momento así todavía siguiese pensando en él. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú
1. Chapter 1

AU ciencia ficción/futurístico.

* * *

 **Aterrizaje**

Sonrió de lado mientras observaba el nubarrón de polvo que imposibilitaba ver más allá del vidrio. Dejó su mano descansar sobre el hombro de Miguel, suspirando con vierto aburrimiento. Este no apartó la mirada del frente, sus manos quietas sobre el control de mando. Un constante, lento y agudo beep del radar no parecía molestar a ninguno de los dos. Un crujido provino del transmisor, la base pidiendo el enésimo reporte de estado.

–Ya vamos llegando, mejor siéntate -murmuró Miguel, poniéndose el casco para hablar por el micrófono-. Aquí Gamma O a base de comando 05-28. Nave en posición de aterrizaje, cambio fuera.

No había que esperar una respuesta. Solo era una práctica de rutina. Aterrizaron sin problema a pesar de la tormenta de arena. Aseguraron el avión, y luchando contra el fuerte viento, buscaron refugio en la base de aquel cuadrante. Solo era un pequeño hangar fortificado para el terrible clima del desierto rocoso, que contenía lo suficiente para las breves pausas que los pilotos y sus artilleros hacía ahí. No había nada interesante en aquel rincón del desierto, por lo que su única función era de entrenamiento y práctica.

–¿Listo para la misión de mañana? –quiso saber Martín y Miguel se encogió de hombros, abriendo una bolsa de galletas algo resecas.

–Como siempre, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas –murmuró y Martín se le quedó mirando–. ¿Tú?

–Lo mismo.

Miguel alzó los ojos y le sonrió apenas. Martín le sonrió de vuelta, ninguno dijo nada.

Aquello fue hace cinco años. Ya no eran un equipo, Miguel se retiró en cuanto su hermano murió y el peruano no necesitó más fondos para tratar su enfermedad. "Desde un principio sabías que ese era mi motivo para estar acá, no sé por qué te enojas." Martín no entendía por qué Miguel no entendía. Eran un equipo, dependían el uno del otro y nadie era mejor cuando estaban los dos juntos. Nadie era lo suficientemente competente para ser su piloto. Miguel debería saber eso, Miguel _sabía_ eso.

Se preguntó si acaso su ex piloto sentiría culpa cuando viera la noticia. Porque iba a estar en las noticias. El momento en que su actual compañero cayó inconsciente, supo que había llegado su fin. Martín no era piloto, a duras penas conocía los básicos que le habían enseñado para escenarios como aquel, solo que dicho entrenamiento no partía de la suposición que se dieran en una situación de combate y mucho menos en una tormenta. Miguel sabría dominar aquella situación, susurraba su mente quedadamente mientras sus ojos se movían histéricos de un botón al otro y sus manos temblaban sobre el control de mando. De no ser por el fuerte ruido de los jets de combate, de las explosiones y el constante raqueteo de los disparos, seguramente habría oído el bramar del mar bajo él. Y aunque no lo escuchaba, era como si lo llamara. Cuando los relámpagos relucían, podía ver las enormes olas agitarse, cada vez más y más y más cerca, igual que el fuego que retozaba como una fiera por la nave.

Martín cerró los ojos y por casi un segundo hubo silencio. Se preguntó si acaso Miguel lloraría.

Era increíble que en un momento así, atrapado en una nave incendiada que caía en picada, todavía siguiese pensando en él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Despierta**

Aparte del constante sonido de la máquina que registraba su ritmo cardiaco, el pitido y el bajo zumbido que producía, nada más se escuchaba en la sala. Miguel tenía los ojos fijos en el cuerpo, los labios presionados en una línea recta y tensa, descoloridos como el resto de su cara. Tenía la mente en blanco, no era capaz de discernir lo que debía pensar en ese momento o cómo sentirse. Parecía todo una tarea hercúlea, sobre todo eso de pensar y sentir. Pero tampoco era que solo estuviera ahí.

Habían pasado tres días desde que se perdió contacto con la nave de Martín, pero eventualmente un equipo de rescate que escaneaba lo que fue el campo de batalla, dio con su cuerpo flotando sobre restos del avión. Lo habían querido declarar muerto al día anterior y Miguel había sido contactado para el funeral, pero ciertamente la noticia de que había salido con vida lo había impactado más.

Martín estaba vivo.

Las circunstancias en las que se reencontraron realmente eran de lo más extraordinarias. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en la pequeña fiesta de despedida que organizaron algunos amigos de la base en la que habían servido juntos. Un escalofrío lo recorría aún cuando volvía a recordar la forma en que Martín había mantenido su mirada fija en él, inusualmente callado para haber habido tanto alcohol presente. Miguel sabía bien que Martín no era feliz, pero no pensó que los mensajes fueran a escasear tan pronto. Eventualmente perdieron el contacto por completo y tal vez no había ni pasado un mes cuando Martín ignoró su último mensaje.

Ahora, sentado junto a su camilla, pensando en que ya se había hecho la idea de que en el mundo no existiría más aquel rubio de espíritu vivaz y determinado, se encontraba en una situación que ni él comprendía realmente bien. ¿Y qué le iba a decir a Martín cuando este despertara? Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero ahí estaba, velándolo como si se hubiera vuelto a morir.

Ni siquiera era que no quería estar junto a él en ese momento…

* * *

Cuando Martín despertó, muchas cosas dolían, pero sobre todo su cadera, su cabeza y su brazo derecho. No necesitó verse a sí mismo para saber que debía estar en un estado deplorable. Y la mirada de Miguel lo dejaba bastante claro también. Habría sonreído de no sentir la cara petrificada por el dolor, así que se limitó a hacerlo mentalmente. Era irónico de que la primera persona que se encontraba, fuera la última en la que había pensado cuando había aceptado que iba a morir. Y es que en una situación así de extrema, daba igual si pensaba en Miguel o en su madre, iba a morir. Pero ahora que estaba vivo… ¿ahora qué?

Miguel torció los labios, intentando sonreír.

–Hola –saludó con voz rasposa y ronca–. Como que te tardaste en despertar.

Martín sonrió a pesar del dolor punzante. Maldito Miguel.

* * *

Aceptó la oferta de dejarse cuidar por el peruano en el tiempo que le tomara recuperarse y poder volver a trabajar, claro que sin preguntarse si acaso el ex piloto tenía tiempo para algo así.

–No importa, estoy de vacaciones –le aseguró este.

–¿A qué te dedicás ahora?

–Soy profesor –le contó su antiguo compañero de nave–. De física.

–¿Física? -cuestionó Martín, alzando una ceja.

Miguel solo se rio, diciéndole que aún no debería mover tanto su cara o que se iba a quedar con arrugas más definidas. Martín se le quedó mirando. Era raro, la forma en que reía, en que se movía y gesticulaba, todo era lo mismo, pero a la vez había algo más ahí. Una cierta suavidad más prominente de la que recordaba en las sonrisas de Miguel. Aún tenía hoyuelos cuando se reía, pero menos marcados. Eso último tal vez se debía a la notoria subida de peso, de la cual no lo culpaba ni le sorprendía, vivir fuera del régimen militar era un cambio radical.

Pero había algo más, algo más concreto. Lo supo una noche cuando Miguel le avisó que saldría y que volvería a la mañana.

–¿Salís tan tarde? -preguntó Martín sorprendido.

Miguel calló por un segundo. Pasó la lengua por sobre los dientes y Martín conocía ese gesto. Estaba eligiendo sus palabras.

–Voy… a ver a mi novio –murmuró en voz baja, removiendo su sopa con tal de no cruzar miradas con Martín.

Este necesitó un par de segundos.

–¿Novio?

–Sí… También es profesor en el cole donde enseño, así que por ahora no es ni oficial ni público, pero eventualmente me voy a retirar. Se que trabajé muy poco tiempo en la aérea, pero sabes que la renta es muy alta ahí, así que… eso. Queríamos casarnos el año entrante y hasta pensábamos adoptar…

Martín asintió lentamente. Mucha información de golpe.

-Ya veo -susurró apenas en un hilo de voz, y cuando consideró que aquel silencio se había vuelto muy insoportable, añadió–: Me van a dejar ser padrino, ¿no?

Miguel lo miró sorprendido, pero sonrió.

–Claro que sí, Tincho –musitó y continuó comiendo.

Más tarde, cuando ya se encontraba saliendo, Martín lo observa cucarachear por el apartamento, buscando su billetera y sus llaves. Se veía apurado, seguro iba tarde como siempre. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo y oscuro y se había envuelto en una gruesa chalina que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, lo cual hacía desagradable el correteo por el apartamento. A Martín le daba sofoque de solo verlo.

–Ya, me voy –declaró el profesor cuando dio con sus cosas y se despidió desde la puerta.

Martín se mordió el labio.

–Espera –farfulló el rubio, acercándose algo dificultado a la puerta.

Se sostuvo del marco y Miguel tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para mirarlo. Martín tragó.

–No creas que no te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí –comenzó en voz baja y Miguel ladeó un poco el rostro.

–Lo sé, Tincho…

–Entonces… está bien –asintió el artillero e inclinó más el rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Tuvo que tirar un poco de la chalina. Miguel no se movió hasta que el rubio se había vuelto a separar. Lo vio cojear hacia el sofá.

–Oye… ¿Traé pizza mañana?

Miguel sonrió.

–Ya, pizza. Nos vemos –se despidió y cerró la puerta con cuidado.


End file.
